Kate Winslet
Kate Elizabeth Winslet (*05.10.1975 in Reading, Berkshire, England) ist eine englische Schauspielerin und Sängerin, die in der Verfilmung zu "Die Bestimmung - Divergent" Jeanine Matthews darstellt. Am bekanntesten ist sie als Rose DeWitt Bukater, die weibliche Hauptrolle in "Titanic", dem erfolgreichstem Film der Welt. Für ihre erste Filmrolle in "Himmlische Kreaturen" erhielt sie bereits sehr gute Kritiken und auch mit einer Nebenrolle in "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit" konnte sie schon vor Titanic viel Bekanntheit auf sich ziehen. Weitere bekannte Rollen hatte sie in "Quills - Macht der Besessenheit", "Iris", "Vergiss mein nicht", "Wenn Träume fliegen lernen", "Little Children", "Der Vorleser" und "Zeiten des Aufruhrs". Biographie Kate ist das zweite von insgesamt vier Kindern von Sally Anne Winslet (geborene Bridges), einer Bardame und Roger John Winslet, einen Unternehmer für Swimmingpools. Mit 11 Jahren begann sie an der Redroofs Theatre School Schauspiel zu lernen.Mit 12 Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt in einer Werbung. 1991 lernte sie den Schauspieler und Autor Stephen Tredre kennen. Die beiden trennten sich 1995 blieben jedoch gute Freunde. Als Tredre 1997 an Knochenkrebs verstarb, ging Winslet nicht auf die "Titanic"-Premiere in Los Angeles, damit sie an der Beerdigung teilnehmen konnte. 1997 lernte sie den Regisseur Jim Threapleton kennen und die beiden heirateten im November 1998. Winslet brachte die gemeinsame Tochter Mia Honey im Oktober 2000 zur Welt. Threapleton und Winslet schieden sich im Dezember 2001. Kurz nach ihrer Scheidung kam Winslet mit dem Regisseur Sam Mendes zusammen. Die beiden heirateten im Mai 2003 und der gemeinsame Sohn Joe Alfie kam im Dezember 2003 zur Welt. Das Paar gab seine Trennung im März 2010 bekannt und ließ sich ein Jahr später scheiden. Im August 2011 lernte sie in einem Hotel Ned Rocknroll, der bei Virgin Galactic, einer Raumfahrt-Sparte, arbeitet, kennen. Die beiden heirateten im Dezember 2012 und im Dezember 2013 brachte Winslet den gemeinsamen Sohn Bear Blaze zur Welt. Seit dem 17. März 2014 hat sie einen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame. Filmographie *1991: Shrinks (1 Folge) *1991: Dark Season (6 Folgen) *1992: Angolo Saxon Attitudes (1 Folge) *1992: Get Back (3 Folgen) *1993: Casuality (1 Folge) *1994: Himmlische Kreaturen *1995: Knightskater - Ritter auf Rollerblades *1995: Sinn und Sinnlichkeit *1996: Herzen in Aufruhr *1996: Hamlet *1997: Titanic *1998: Marrakesch *1999: Holy Smoke *1999: Entführung ins Elfenreich (Stimme) *2000: Quills - Macht der Besessenheit *2001: Enigma - Das Geheimnis *2001: Das Weihnachtsmärchen (Stimme) *2001: Iris *2003: Plunge: The Movie *2003: Das Leben des David Gale *2004: Vergiss mein nicht *2004: Pride - Das Gestz der Savanne (Stimme) *2004: Wenn Träume fliegen lernen *2005: Extras (1 Folge) *2005: Romance & Cigarettes *2006: Little Children *2006: Das Spiel der Macht *2006: Flutsch und weg (Stimme) *2006: Liebe braucht keine Ferien *2007: Der Fuchs und das Mädchen (Stimme) *2008: Der Vorleser *2008: Zeiten des Aufruhrs *2011: Midred Pierce (5 Folgen) *2011: Der Gott des Gemetzels *2011: Contagion *2013: Movie 43 *2013: Labor Day *2014: Die Bestimmung - Divergent Anstehende Filme *2014: A Little Chaos *2015: Triple Nine *2015: Die Bestimmung - Insurgent (20. März) *2015: The Dressmaker (01. Oktober) Auszeichnungen ::neben aufgelisteten gewonnen Preisen war Winslet bereits für über 90 Awards nominiert *1995: New Zealand Film and TV Awards - Best Foreign Performer *1996: BAFTA Awards - Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role *1996: Empire Awards - Best British Actress *1996: London Critic Circle Film Award - British Actress of the Year *1996: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role *1998: Blockbuster Entertainment Awards - Favorite Actress - Drama *1998: Empire Awards - Best British Actress *1998: European Film Awards - Best Actress *1999: Empire Awards - Best British Actress *1999: Venice Film Festival *2000: Grammy Awards - Best Spoken Words Album For Children *2001: Empire Awards - Best Actress *2001: Golden Camera - Best International Actress *2001: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards - Best Supporting Actress *2002: Empire Awards - Best British Actress *2002: European Film Awards - Best Actress *2005: Empire Awards - Best British Actress *2005: Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards - Best Actress *2005: London Critics Circle Film Awards - British Actress of the Year *2005: Online Film Critics Society Awards - Best Actress *2005: Santa Barbara International Film Festival *2006: Gotham Awards *2007: BAFTA/LA Brittania Awards - British Artist of the Year *2007: Palm Springs International Film Festival *2008: Chicago Film Critics Association Awards - Best Supporting Actress *2008: Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards - Best Actress *2008: San Diego Film Critics Society Awards - Best Actress *2009: Academy Awards - Best Performing By an Actress in a Leading Role *2009: Globe Awards - Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture *2009: Globe Awards - Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Drama *2009: BAFTA Awards - Best Leading Actress *2009: Bambi Awards - Best Actress International *2009: Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards - Best Supporting Actress *2009: European Film Awards - Best Actress *2009: London Critics Circle Film Awards - Actress of the Year *2009: Palm Springs International Film Festival *2009: Santa Barbara International Fim Festival *2009: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role *2009: Vancouver Film Critics Circle - Best Actress *2011: Primetime Emmy Awards - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Mini-Series or Movie *2011: Boston Society of Film Critics Awards - Best Ensemble Cast *2011: Satellite Awards - Best Actress in a Miniseries or a Motion Picture Made for Television *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Best Actress in a Miniseries or a Motion Picture Made for Television *2012: Globe Awards - Best Performance by an Actress in a Mini-Series or a Motion Picture Made for Television *2012: César Awards Trivia *Sie ist 1,69 Meter groß. *Manchmal wird sie English Rose oder Corset Kate genannt. *Nachdem ein Reporter sie in ihrer ersten Filmrolle in "Himmlische Kreaturen" gesehen hatte, schrieb dieser, dass Kate wohl für immer an dieser Rolle festhängen und deshalb nie ein großer Star werden würde. *Ihre Lieblingsschuhe sind Gummistiefel. *Sie hat Häuser in London, Gloucestershire und New York, lebt aber meistens in Cotswolds in England. *Ihren ersten Filmkuss hatte sie mit Melanie Lynskey in "Himmlische Kreaturen". *Winslet und Leonardo DiCaprio, der in "Titanic" und "Zeiten des Aufruhrs" ihren Geliebten darstellte, stehen sich sehr nahe und Winslets Kinder nennen DiCaprio "Onkel Leo". *Bevor sie mit "Himmlische Kreaturen" Erfolg hatte, arbeitete sie in einem Delikatessengeschäft. Links *IMDB *Deutsche Wikipedia *Englische Wikipedia Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Divergent Cast Kategorie:Insurgent Cast